


Casserole

by terificallyCatastrophic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Quarantinestuck, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terificallyCatastrophic/pseuds/terificallyCatastrophic
Summary: john's stuck at home because of depression - y'know how it is! - and dave comes over with food and stuff.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 23
Collections: Quarantinestuck (SFW)





	Casserole

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [petasos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos) in the [QuarantinestuckSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/QuarantinestuckSFW) collection. 



John was lying down on his leather couch, the sweat on his back basically gluing him to that spot. Whatever. He didn't plan on moving for the next five hours anyway. He left autoplay on on his phone, and there was now some kind of compilation of the best moments of a TV show he didn't watch. There was this one funny guy named Robert though, so it'll be bearable for the next 20 minutes.

John reached for another handful of animal crackers, and considered getting up to grab a glass of milk, but decided against it. He's too busy watching Robert Funny Moments #24, so he'll wait until this is done. He crunched on the crackers and started to zone out, until he heard the doorbell.

_Shit_.

John was still stuck to his leather couch, but he couldn't not go get his door. He pushed himself off of the couch and trudged up his stairs to his door. He opened it without a thought and saw his best friend of eleven years holding a disposable aluminum pan. John blinked for a moment.

"Uh, hey Dave?" John said, trying to make eye contact. Dave kept looking down. "Bro what are you doing?"

"John you're not wearing pants." Dave blurted out. "It's like 5 p.m. put on some fucking pants."

John looked down and saw his very hairy, no pants, legs. He sighed.

"Guess I forgot. Feel free to come in while I get changed." John gestured inside while he walked towards his room. "Just sit down in the living room."

John grabbed a pair of basketball shorts on the floor of his room and walked back into his living room. Dave was splayed out on an armchair.

"So, what's up with you?" John asked.

"Nothing, just thought I'd check up on you. Jade is crazy worried." Dave grimaced. "Karkat is too, he thought you could be having an episode."

John laughed to himself.

"No, not again. I'm fine, I'm just having some me time." John shrugged. "Thought I could take a break."

"Dude, it's been like, a month? Non of us have heard from you in a month." Dave said. "You're growing a mullet. John Egbert is growing a mullet."

Dave stuck his hands in John's hair, and tried to run his hands through it, before it got caught.

"Oh my god that is gross!" Dave tugged his hands out of John's hair, which were now incredibly greasy. "Take a shower, man!"

"Yeah, yeah, I will." John agreed. "Just let me get my hands on that tin!"

"Oh HELL no. Take a shower right now." Dave pulled the tin away from John's reaching hands. "I'm gonna heat this up in the oven, and you're gonna go take a shower, put on deodorant, and brush your teeth. Jade and I spent all day on this, and you are not gonna mess it up with your stank ass hands."

John's jaw was agape for a moment, but he sighed.

"Fine."

John stood up and walked to his room, where he undressed and grabbed a towel. He stepped into his hallway and into his shower, where he took a cold shower. He wetted his 'mullet' and covered his hair in OGX, and leaned into the water. He noticed that the water on the ground was covered in dandruff.

_Oh fuck he was gross_.

John chuckled to himself and finished lathering up, before stepping out and wrapping himself in a towel. He walked back to his room and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt of Roxy's he forgot he had. He walked into the kitchen, where Dave was struggling to use John's oven. John smiled and pressed the start button, and looked at Dave.

"Your buttons are in different spots. Why would it be arranged like that?" Dave pointed at John's oven. "It really oughta be flipped, with the numbers on the right, and the controls on the left. And the start slash on button should be on the bottom, them being on the top above the different types of oven setting is dumb."

"Sure. It's definitely not that you don't know how to cook yourself." John teased.

"I totally do! I wouldn't have been able to bring this dish if I didn't." Dave said.

"Jade helped you with it! It doesn't count." John jeered. He covered his mouth. "You're boyfriend just cooks for you."

There was a pause. An awkward moment in between their usual back and forth that made John really uncomfortable.

"My, boyfriend?" Dave said quizically.

"Yeah? Aren't you dating Karkat?" John said nervously, still leaning against his oven.

"Oh god. We're not," Dave was clearly embarrassed. "We're not dating."

"Oh." John paused, and promptly walked away. This conversation wasn't one he wanted to continue. He thought about walking outside, but he couldn't. This is his house.

Dave followed John to the living room where he was standing, considering how he could get out of this mess. Dave snuck a glance at John's chagrined face, and kind of laughed to himself.

"I guess we should have assumed that if we consistently wore each other's clothes that people would assume we were fucking." Dave smirked. "Like, we wear the same clothes, we live together, he steals my glasses."

"Sounds like when we lived together." John said.

"I mean, we were basically dating." Dave shrugged.

John paused. This was a familiar silence.

"Did you want to be?" John asked quietly.

"I mean," Dave was clearly flustered. "Do you?"

John considered it for a moment. He thought about when he was fresh out of sburb and living with his best bro, he thought about Dave trying to save his life, and he thought about Dave coming over here. And worrying about him.

John opened his mouth, and there was a ding.

The aluminum tin was done heating up.


End file.
